Life's a Gamble
by natsuro
Summary: Team 7 consisting of Hanabi,Sasuke and Sakura go on their first ever C rank mission. on their way there they meet a strange blond boy that has an unusual luck with the cards. what will the future of this boy be and why dose kakashi seem to know him...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, or gambit from the x-men, which is actually only going to be thought of in reference to how Naruto acts so strike that last statement.**

**Here is my latest fic please sit back grab a coke (sprite's fine too but Dr. pepper will not be allowed in the theater) and tell your mom or girlfriend or Boyfriend to make you a grilled cheese sandwich. Enjoy**

_**Chapter one: Life's a gamble**_

**Hokage tower**

"Well It's good to see that you could help Yamanaka-san with the flower garden since Ino-san is the one who usually helps her, but she also is doing missions at the time" the Hokage looked at the now named Team 7 consisting of Kakashi Hatake the team jonin, Sasuke Uchiha the last member of the Uchiha clan, Sakura Haruno the daughter of a member of the council and finally Hanabi Hyuga. They were all standing in front of him waiting for their next mission. All of them had a different thought on their heads. _"When am I going to get a chance to show off my skills, I need him to give me a higher ranked mission, an elite Uchiha shouldn't be doing this cheep shit", "When the Hell is this old man going to give us a mission where I can see Sasuke-kun in action CHA!", "these god dam team mates! Why the hell did I have to get stuck with these two, they are going to get killed on their first C rank, ugh that pink hired bitch is starting to annoy me with the "Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that" shit"_

"_Note to self: never reed Icha-Icha books in front of Hanabi, don't want to end up like that last guy who tried to feel her up. Can't imagine what she could do to me for reading those books" _

The Hokage cleared his throat to get the team's attention "Well the I guess that I should give u another D rank mission to-" "with all due respect Hokage-sama I do believe that we have fulfilled the required number of D rank missions to help us qualify for a C rank" Hanabi interrupted. The Hokage scratched his beard in thought "hmm well I do believe that u are right Hanabi-san, now let's see" the Hokage began to search through some of the C rank missions he had today "well I have an escort mission to the land of waves, this will do nicely, Tazuna-san would you please come in I have a team to escort you"

With that said the door opened and in walked a chubby old man with raggedy working clothes white spiky hair and a sake bottle in his hands. Tazuna inspected the team "your sending these little brats to guard me, I paid good money for this and you're sending me out with them?" He then presided to inspect the team "you call this a team? look at them: the boy looks like a prick, the pink haired girl doesn't have a bit of muscle on her body and this little girl looks like she has the same problem as the boy she has a huge stick up her ass" _"How dare that lonely scum insult an Uchiha" _thought Sasuke, _"Who the hell is that old asshole calling weak CHA!"_ thought Sakura _"STICK UP MY ASS WHY IVE NEVER!"_ thought Hanabi. As Kakashi stepped in to stop Sakura from killing their client on their first C rank mission the Hokage addressed them all.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san I ashier you that my team is more than capable of handling this mission" said Kakashi "now team we are heading to the wave country, remember to pack clothing for two days along with the essentials, we will meet at the front gates in an hour dismissed" "Hai Kakashi-sensei" and with that they went to their houses to get ready for their mission.

**An hour later**

"Where is Kakashi-sensei? Do you know Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura "ugh he's late again, what sort of ninja isn't punctual, it's so unprofessional" stated Hanabi. "Yo!" the three genin turned to see their sensei walking casually with their old client waving at them. "Your late again Kakashi –sensei!" yelled Sakura. Kakashi scratched the back of his head "Hehe, sorry guys its just that on my way here I saw that the book store had a brand new limited edition of Icha Ich-I mean I fell into a puddle and had to go change" Kakashi quickly corrected himself as he saw Hanabi raise an eyebrow in question. "well then what the hell are we waiting for let's go!' said Tazuna, Sakura glared at the old drunk "well then team let's move out" stated Kakashi.

**A day later after at the Wave village entrance.**

Team 7 was walking through the wave village along side Tazuna who offered his home to the exhausted Kakashi after his battle with the demon of the mist. It was a miracle that they came out of that alive, well thanks to Hanabi's quick thinking they were able to get Kakashi out of the water prison jutsu that he was trapped in. while the Uchiha boy was about to abandon his team and complete the mission by himself. Right now the team was seeing the status of the village, noticing this Tazuna decided to speak up "_Sigh_ it wasn't always like this, this village was once a happy place. At least it used to be. It all went to shit once that fucking midget Gato came in and stared taking over" there was a silence over the group, until a man came crashing out of a window of one of the town bars.

"If you can't pay your dues, then you shouldn't come here to gamble you moron" a boy that looked about the same age as the genin walked out of the bar. He had blond spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes, he was wearing a short sleeve black shirt and long lack dark orange cargo pants with black ninja sandals. Through all of that his most distinctive feature was the three wisker marks on each cheek.

The guy on the floor quickly got up and dusted himself of, he then started to glare at the boy "You can bet that Gato will hear about this brat!" shouted the man angrily. The boy only smirked "go ahead, go tell you boss that you now owe me over two grand, go on see what happens" The man's glare intensified "I'll get you for this you little brat, you can count on it!" with those final words the man ran off into the distance.

Tazuna spoke up "Heh, you know Naruto one of these days you just might lose one of those high stake bets you do" The boy bow known as Naruto looked back "That's not going to happen anytime soon old timer" Tazuna grinned "still as confident as ever I see, good to see your doing alright there Naruto" "Nice to see you too Tazuna, how's Inari and tsunami-chan? She still owes me that date" replied Naruto with a fox like grin on his face. "you never going to let her slide are ya kid"

Naruto's grin stopped when he spotted the ninja behind Tazuna "Who are they" Tazuna started to sweat "Oh well their, um" "we are the shinobi that your pathetic village hired to keep you safe so be respectful idiot" intervene Sasuke with a cocky grin. "Was I talking to you punk? Good little boys and girls should have manners or dose you're village not take to that thought?" Hanabi spoke up "we of the leaf village are very respectful " Naruto looked at the young Hyuga "oh so he's just a prick" Having enough of getting insulted. Sasuke quickly through a punch at Naruto.

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's fist and twisted it making it touch his back "ugh, what the hell are you" grunted Sasuke through the pain. "well aren't you rude aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before you ask someone their name?" Hanabi stepped up again "I apologies for my team mates rude behavior, My name is Hanabi Hyuga, the boy your hurting is Sasuke Uchiha and that pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno she is currently supposed to be holding our sensei Kakashi Hatake" Hanabi quickly shot a glare at Sakura that said "Don't slack off and pick up our Sensei". Naruto smiled and let go of Sasuke's arm "Oh, well thank you young beauty, tell me how did you end up with such a stiff" Naruto quickly made his way to where the young Hyuga was standing, he took her hand kissed her knuckle. "Now allow me to introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki it is a pleasure to meet you" Hanabi had a slight tint or red on her cheeks.

Tazuna spoke up "alright now Naruto stop seducing the ninja's and come home with us" Naruto turned back at Tazuna "you mean they are staying at your house?" Tazuna scratched the back of his head "well its just that their sensei passed out after he protected us from a ninja that was hired by Tazuna, but enough of that how was your traveling it been two years sense we last saw you" Naruto grinned "it was awesome, I got to visit so many places, maybe ill tell you about it later" Kakashi suddenly gowned "ugh are we there yet" "we should get sensei to a bad, he's getting restless" said Sakura

"Tazuna-san if you could please lead the way" Said Hanabi. "Right, well let's keep moving, Naruto are you coming along. Inari would love to see you again" Naruto nodded "No problem old man, let me just get my winnings and I'll be off with ya" Naruto went back into the bar and came out with a large bag. "Still got that magic touch with the cards I see" "Heh, I gave them mercy, they went back with some clothes on"

**Tazuna's Home**

"Tsunami I'm home" shouted Tazuna as he opened the door. "Oh father I'm so glad that you're safe, I was beginning to worry said a tall beautiful woman walked out. She was wearing sleeveless pink shirt with red trimmings on her neck and arm holes and a long dark blue skirt. Her dark blue haired split into two strands on her face. "Hey there Tsunami-chan how's it going" said Naruto. Upon seeing him Tsunami ran up to Naruto and gave him a bone crushing hug "Oh Naruto-kun it's so great to see you" Naruto smirked "Nice to see you too but if you wouldn't mind I'd like to breath" Tsunami quickly released him from the hug and looked around at the new guests "Are you the ninja that my father got to bring him here?" Ha imam we are here to see if we can help you with the hole Gato situation" said Hanabi. "Thank you"

"Shouldn't you get your sensei to a bed?" asked Naruto, "oh right Um excuse me Tsunami-san do you have a spare room where we could place our sensei in?" asked Sakura. Tsunami nodded "yes please fallow me. Tsunami then led Sakura and Sasuke to a room where they could put Kakashi in wile he recovered. Naruto sighed "Well Hanabi-chan would you like to go on a little date? I could show you around town?" Hanabi flustered a bit "I-I don't think that it would be wise to leave sensei alone with those two" Naruto only smiled "Aww don't worry about them, and besides this could be a grate opportunity for you to get a good layout of the town, you know just in case" "But- sigh I guess you are right" "hehe well old man ill be seeing you in a bit, oh and tell Tsunami-chan not to worry we will be home for dinner tonight" Tazuna only smiled "heh go easy on her kid, she looks a bit fragile" Naruto and Hanabi left the house leaving Tazuna alone "well…where did Tsunami hide my sake this time"

**Out on the town**

" well Hanabi-chan where would you like to go first?" asked Naruto. "I would like to get information on this Gato person" She responded "Oh…sigh" "_She's waay too serious, I've got to help her loosen up a little" _thought Naruto.

From not too far away a girl in a pink kimono was looking at the scene with a fresh batch of steamed buns in a brown bag on her hands "N-Naruto-kun?"

**Kind of slow into isn't it?**

**Well I'm doing this story until I get more ideas for my "Naruto's new path" this was something that I created during my math class hope you enjoyed it. But don't worry I've already got the next two or three chapters in my head**


	2. Hard out here for a player

_**I doze not own Naruto or gambit from x-men**_

Story start

Naruto and Hanabi were taking a walk through town as they looked around at the people."Tazuna-San did say that it wasn't always like this, is that true Naruto-San?" asked Hanabi. Naruto gave a big sigh "though I did leave before this happens I can tell you that this place used to be a lot happier, I swear that asshole Gato's going to get what's coming to him" Hanabi could see hatred coming from Naruto's eyes. It was obvious that Naruto cared deeply for this town and the people in it. As they continued to walk forward they failed to notice a black haired girl in a pink kimono looking at them from behind a local store. She was munching on a meat bun as tears streamed down her face "I'm so happy that I can see Naruto-kun again but why does he have to be next to that dam little bitch, I swear if she gets too close to him I'm gonna"

Unknown to her there was another little girl on a roof top spying on them Naruto and his companion."..." the mysterious little girl leapt away towards another building so that she would not be detected. Naruto and Hanabi kept walking making friendly conversation with each other. "So Naruto-San you seem to travel a lot, dose your family not worry about you?" Naruto's expression seamed to darken a little "I don't have a family, I'm an orphan" replied Naruto. This response caused Hanabi to stop walking, Naruto looked back to ask her what was wrong "what's wrong Hanabi-Chan?" Hanabi bowed "I'm sorry Naruto-San that was rude of me, please forgive me" Naruto was taken aback by what she just did, after recovering from the shock Naruto simply chuckled. "Don't worry about it Hanabi-Chan it wasn't your fault you didn't know" he said as he ruffled her hair. Hanabi blushed again at his touch.

From behind a building a cretin black haired girl was chomping down on meat buns practically devouring them In Seconds as more tears streamed down her face "_that should be me getting all sentimental with Naruto-kun_" she thought. Naruto lightly grabbed Hanabi's hand making the young Hyuga blush. "Fallow me Hanabi-Chan I want to show you something" said Naruto as he led her into the forest.

The black haired girl started to fallow them quickly "oh hell fucking no, you are not getting any alone time with Naruto-kun!" as the girl made her way through the forest she spotted Naruto and Hanabi In front of a waterfall. She saw Naruto slowly massaging Hanabi's shoulders as she looked at the beauty of the moon reflecting on the water. "It's beautiful" said Hanabi as she started to feel the effects of the massage taking effect, her body started to loosen up and her mind started to wonder. Naruto leaned onto her ear and whispered "How do you feel Hanabi-Chan?" Hanabi gasped as she felt his hot breath near her neck. "I-I feel...so relaxed" she dragged out. Naruto's hand slowly made its way down her back which in return made Hanabi shiver. He guided his hand on to her thigh "THAT'S FAR ENOUGH" screamed a girl as she made her way towards the two. "That's far enough I'm not going to let this go on any further!" Naruto looked at the girl and questioned "Haku-Chan?" Naruto mentally cursed "how's it going Haku-Chan, it's always a pleasure seeing you. how's no-brow?"  
Hanabi's brain started working again as she looked at the newly arrived girl who was clutching onto Naruto. Hanabi narrowed her eyes as she looked at the girl "and who may I ask are you" the girl turned her head to look at Hanabi with a glare "My name is Haku and who the hell do you think you are getting all hot and bothered with Naruto-kun like that" Hanabi growled "I was not getting hot and bothered that would be unprofessional of a noble ninja such as I am" Haku scoffed "tell that to the drool coming out of your mouth." she said pointing at her face. Hanabi blushed and quickly wiped off the drool off her face and straightened herself out. "Well it looks like you have your hands full Naruto-San, so I shall take my leave" she said as she started to walk away. Naruto reached out for her "Hanabi-Chan wait!" Haku quickly garbed on to Naruto's leaves effectively making him fall, Naruto unconscious trident to grab something to prevent himself from falling. As he fell face first Naruto felt something in his hands, some sort of fabric, as he looked up he saw green stripes.  
Time stops  
Haku peeked with one eye to see what was going on. Hanabi stood still, unmoving. Hanabi's brain proceed what had happens. She slowly turned to face Naruto who was holding on to her pants on the floor. Hanabi felt a blush come across her face. Naruto broke the silence "so...striped panties, how...innocent" all Naruto saw was Hanabi raise her arm up.

**Back at tazuna's home**

Sasuke and Sakura were eating dinner with old man Tazuna and his family. "Where the hell is that Hyuga, she's been out since that blond haired guy came in. Tazuna spoke up "don't worry brat Naruto will take good care of her" Sakura spoke up "who the heck is this Naruto guy anyway" Tsuname looked at them and said "Naruto-kun came here a few years ago as a little boy, I found him in the forest one day, he was a complete mess his clothes were torn and ripped he had blood coming from practically everywhere in his body. I quickly took him home and bandaged him up. The strange thing was he was all healed up in the morning" Sakura was confused by that statement. It wouldn't be possible for someone to heal that fast. Just as Sakura was a out to ask another question the door opened to a pissed/embarrassed Hanabi. As she walked in another girl walked in with her she had black hair and was wearing a pink kimono, she was carrying an unconscious Naruto on her back. Tsunami jumped up off her chair "what happened to Naruto-kun?" she said as she made her way to his unconscious form. Haku responded by pointing towards the Hyuga girl "that bitch hit Naruto-kun with some wearied hand thing." Hanabi quickly spun around and glared at Haku "who the hell are you calling a bitch!" Haku unconsciously let go of Naruto as he hit the floor hard. " you, I'm calling you a bitch or are you still hard of hearing from that little massage Naruto-kun gave you?" Hanabi's words died in her mouth as her mind went back to what happened. The blush on her face intensified. "sh-shut up!" tsunami chose this time to speak up "wait he gave you his massage?" she asked Hanabi nodded her head unable to make eye contact with anyone. "Then you probably might want to go take a cold shower" Hanabi simply nodded her head and walked off towards the bathroom. Tsunami then looked at Haku and said "please lay Naruto-kun on the couch, I shall bring you something to eat, you must be starving" Haku bowed and said thank you to the kind young lady. As she sat on the dinner table Sasuke started to give her a questioning look. "And just who the hell are you?" asked the Uchiha. Haku simply scoffed at the boy which only served in making him angrier. Tsunami spoke up this time "could you please tell us your name and your relation to Naruto-kun" she said in a sweet tone as she set down Haku's plate of food.  
Haku dusted herself of and stood up making everyone look at her. "My name is Haku and as to how I know Naruto-kun well we met at the village hidden in the mist. He was traveling by as my guardian and I were finishing up some "business" in town. ahhh I can still remember the first day I saw him, it was amazing I had never seen someone risk their life for some one ells like that" "care to elaborate on that Haku-San" said Sakura. Haku nodded her head once more "well you see it was a regular day In the village"

**(flash back) hidden mist village**

was out on the street waiting for my…care taker… to come out of a bar he stopped in. "sigh, why must you stop in every bar of every town we go into." she said go herself. It was all quiet. Then again nights usually were that way, nothing special happens the past few days. Traveling with Him was starting to get a little dull. Not that many people would hire them for many jobs. She sighed "well I guess I'll just have to hope for something interesting to happen.  
Haku suddenly heard a noise coming from an ally way, having nothing better to do she moved closer to investigate. As she got closer she saw something that made her hart jump. A dirty box was next to a garbage can, the box had s little fuzzy kitty in it. Haku slowly crouched down and started to touch the furry kitty with a tender smile on her face. "well what are you doing here you cute little thing" she asked the kitty. Then all of a sudden a low voice came from behind her "he's there to attract girls like you in" Haku quickly turned around and saw a pipe coming at her. The world went dark.  
Haku slowly opened her eyes and quickly inspected her surroundings. It was cold and dark, there was little light coming into the building from some broken windows that were near the roof. "Well well boy looks like she's awake, hey there princes how you doing?" Haku trident to get up only to find that her arms and legs were tide. "Oh no we can't have you running around now can we your our prisoner. And I must say we haven't had any stress relieves in a long time so I'm guessing that you know why you are here little girl" said one of the men with a wide grin on his face. Haku was starting to get scared. She couldn't move or do anything that could save her from the inevitable fate that awaited her. As the group of men started to get closer and closer she shut her eyes, all the training that she had had with her care taker up to this point (Which sure it wasn't much but still) and she couldn't save herself from some no-name punks. As one of the thugs reached out for her chest one of the thugs in the back fell face first onto the floor. The leader looked back to see a small boy with blond hair that covered his eyes with a grin on his face. "well I'm glad I got here when I did, I'm sure as hell not going to let you guys touch this girl." the leader growled at the boy " oh yeah? And just how the hell are you going to stop us you little shit!" the boy only smiled " oh I'm only going to have to stop you" the man scoffed " are you retarded kid look around you your sur- " as the man was about to finish, all of his subordinate fell face first onto the floor knocked out cold. "you were saying?" the man growled in anger "whoever the fuck you are you're going to pay for that" and with that said the man dashed at the boy "DIE!" screamed the man. All the boy did was just stand still, he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a poker card, with a simple flick of his wrist the boy sent the card flying at the man making it lodge itself into the man's head instantly killing him.

The boy walked towards Haku and started to untie her "it would be best if u got out of here, I'm sure that whoever looks after you must be worried" Haku looked up at the boy who had saved her. He was slightly younger than her no more than 2 or 3 years though His eyes were the most mesmerizing shade of blue, his blond hair looked like it was made from pure sunlight and the three whisker marks that in her opinion made him look incredibly cute. "Um hellooo, are you in there miss..." the boy said snapping his fingers in front of her face. Haku snapped out of her thoughts "Haku, m-my name is Haku" the boy smiled "nice to meet yah Haku-Chan, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Haku slowly stood up and dusted herself off. "Nice to meet you too, and thank you for saving me" Naruto smiled at Haku making her blush a bit. "It was nothing, now let's get you out of here" said the blond as he grabbed hold of her hand and lead her out of the building. As they walked out Haku spotted the little kitty from before. "Naruto crouched down and smiled at the cat "ok girl let's go find you a home" he scooped up the kitty and turned to Haku "well it looks like this is where we part ways, it was nice meeting yah" before Naruto could turn around she called out to him" uh-umm what are you going to do with it? She asked. Naruto looked at the cat and answered "I'm going to find her a home" and with that he walked away.

**End Flashback**

"And that was the first time I saw him, Ah~3 he's still as cute as ever" swooned Haku. Kakashi coughed "yes, well, um Sakura could you go check on Hanabi?" Sakura nodded and made her way up the stairs towards the bathroom.  
Naruto grunted as he began to get up "ugh what hit me" Haku glomped Naruto "Naruto-kun! I'm so glad you are ok!" Naruto struggled to get free "H-Haku-Chan I n-need air" choked out Naruto. She quickly let go of him "oh I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Naruto started to breath steadily as he began to look around the room. "Uhh...how did I get here?" Tsunami decided to speak up "Haku-San brought you here Naruto-kun" the boy turned to meet her gaze "oh Tsunami-Chan! Nice seeing yah again! How are Inari and the old drunk?" he asked. Tazuna yelled "who are you calling old drunk brat!" Naruto shot up off his seat "I'm talking to you or are your ears also affected by you drinking habits!" Tazuna's glare intensified "how dare you, you, you..." "Hah looks like you don't have that many brain cells left yah old drunk!" "Haha it's good to have yah back lad" said Tazuna after giving him a hard smack on the back. Naruto just chuckled. "It's good to see you too old man" responded Naruto. It was then when Sasuke decided to interrupt the reunion " hey you blond kid just who the he'll do you think you are? Introduce yourself to me you worm!" Naruto just looked at the young Uchiha for a while. "And who the fuck do you think you are, who gave you the right to demand anything from me?" Sasuke just smirked and said "I am Sasuke Uchiha of the almighty Uchiha clan of the leaf village" Naruto just tilted his head" really? The "almighty" Uchiha clan? Aren't there only like two left? And their both males? Well I see this is the end of your whole in-breading thing" Sasuke glared at the blond with pure anger and killer intent. He lunged at Naruto ready to strike, but in the blink of an eye Naruto flung his arms up at Pined Sasuke to the wall with what looked like poker cards. "Well aren't you a short tempered one. Guess you don't take facts too well." Kakashi walked up to the boy and asked "and why may I ask were you dragged here knocked out?" Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders "don't know how I got knocked out in the first place" Haku jumped next to Naruto and answered him "I carried you here Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned his gaze towards Haku. He smiled at her and patted her head "thanks allot Haku-Chan, though I do have to ask. What are you doing in wave" Haku scratched the back of her head sheepishly "Well Zabuza-san has a new employer here in the wave" she answered him. At this Kakashi jumped back and took a kunai out of his pack. "You're working for Zabuza!"

Haku playfully knocked her head with her fist "oops, wasn't supposed to say that" Naruto straightened himself up "And what's wrong with Zabuza, I mean besides the whole no eyebrow thing" Kakashi looked at Naruto not lowering his weapon and answered "Our team's mission is to guard Tazuna-san and get him back to his village Safe and sound. But on our way here Zabuza Momochi The demon of the hidden mist attacked us with the intentions of killing our client" Naruto's eyes widened, He slowly turned to Haku and asked "Is that true Haku-Chan? Were you and Zabuza going to kill one of the only people who have ever treated me with love and respect?" Haku started to get nerves "B-But Naruto-kun I didn't know that they meant anything to you" she said. Naruto looked down at the floor. "well…cant you guys look for another job that doesn't involve killing them?" He asked. Haku looked unsure "I don't know Naruto-Kun, Zabuza-san is really determined to have a rematch with Kakashi-san" Naruto sighed.

"Well when that meat head gets something on his mind there's no way to change it" He glanced at Kakashi "Put that weapon away Kakashi-san Haku-Chan's not going to attack anyone here. If she was…everyone would already be dead" Kakashi nodded his head and slowly put his Kunai back. Well as I was saying there's no way to change his mind, unless….I go there and Kick the shit out of him and MAKE him see it my way" He said with a Toothy grin on his face. He looked at Tazuna and said "don't worry yah old drunk, I'm going to set things straight with old no-brows" He waved Haku over "C'mon Haku-Chan take me to that idiot" "Sure Naruto-Kun no problem" she answered with a big smile on her face. And with that they were out of the house and into the forest once more.

**Zabuza's secret hideout **

Zabuza was quietly reading some orange colored book when he heard the door open, In a flash Zabuza quickly hid the book and answered "H-Haku your back!" Haku walked to Zabuza's side and answered "Yup!, AND I brought an old friend here to say hi" Zabuza got a confused look on his face "Really, Who?"As he turned around his eyes widened. The person spoke "Well hey there no-brows how's it going?" Zabuza's only response was "ah…Fuck"

_**FINALY**_

_**NATSURO **_

_**HAS COME BACK!**_

_**TO FANFICTION(Dot)NET!**_

_**And do you know what's so great about Natsuro coming back to Fanfiction(Dot)net is?**_

_**ITS THAT NOW NATSURO CAN SATISFY THE HUNGER, THE PLEASE OF THE MILLIONS**_

_**(AND MILLION)**_

_**OF NATSURO'S STORY FANS WHO HAVE BEEN ASKING: WHERE ARE YOU, ARENTYOU GOING TO CONTINUE THE STORYS YOU HAVE. CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO PLAY POKEMON. **_

_**WELL NOW NATSURO'S BACK TO ANSWER ALL OF THOSE QUESTIONS **__(Some actually)_

_AAAAAND done.. _

_**Well it took me a while….ok A LONG time, but I got lots of shit to d. like Projects, College, portfolios, and work. But even though I have all of that on my plate I'm still an Anime fan at heart. So no matter what I WILL keep righting (Typing) these stories as soon as possible.**_


	3. Luck of the cards

Hanabi paced back and forward in her room with a slight scowl on her face "Ugh what's taking those two so long?!" she said. Sakura who was sharing a room with her spoke up "who cares where that looser went, he can go get himself killed for all I care. Sasuke-kun is still here" at the word looser a tick mark appeared on Hanabi's forehead _"why is her insult getting to me, its not even aimed at me" _she thought "Shut up Haruno!" at this Sakura appeared confused "What's me insulting that blond got to do with you?" Hanabi turned away in order to hide her blush "Sh-Shut up its none of your business" before Sakura could ask any more questions there was a knock on the door. "Sakura, Hanabi its time to train" said a voice from the other side of the door.

"on our way Kakashi-sensei!" they booth responded

**Zabuza's Hideout**

"So no-brow how bout it. One game, you win I give you all the money that I won from Gato's goons and I leave right away, I win you give up the job and help me take down that fat pig. You in?" asked Naruto with a grin on his face. Zabuza contemplated his options as he hanged from the ceiling tide up with rope like a cocoon. If he wins he could get a shit load of money from the brat, but then again if he loses he would lose a lot of money. "Alright brat what's the game" asked Zabuza. Naruto smirked "_still as greedy as ever I see"_ Naruto pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and started to shuffle them "one game of black jack" Haku pushed a table over in-between the upside down Zabuza and Naruto. "Thank you Haku-chan, now then shall we start Zabuza?" asked Naruto with a mischievous grin on his face. Zabuza narrowed his eyes at him "bring it on brat, your luck's bound to run out sooner or later" Naruto gave out the cards.

Zabuza looked at his cards and contemplated his options. _"all right lets see what I've got here. Double jacks! Oh this kid has no chance of winning" _"I'll stay how about you?" he asked. Naruto looked at him and said "you seem pretty confident with that hand, so I guess I'll stay as well" Zabuza stared at him confused "What the hell brat you didn't even look at your cards" Naruto only smirked "If there's one thing I've learned it would be, always play the hand your dealt" with that Zabuza flipped over his card "take that brat double jacks! Looks like lady luck's sleeping with me tonight!" Naruto stared back, the smirk never leaving his face. "well, lets see if what you say is true" as Naruto flipped his cards….

**Tazuna's house**

"**OH YOU MOTHERFUCKER**!"

"Hm? Did anyone ells hear that?" asked Sakura. Kakashi looked up from his book and answered "it sounded like a desperate man just lost something big" Hanabi made her way downstairs after changing into some fresh clothes. She walks up to Kakashi who had not noticed her yet and swiped his book from his hands. "What did I say about reading this garbage on the job Sensei it's so shameless!" she yelled at him, Kakashi in a state of panic, worried of what would become of his book in the hands of his student quickly retorted "o-oh yeah well how about you huh, wasn't is pretty shameless coming here with a guy you got fresh with" Hanabi was taken aback by this, her face slowly went from light pink to fuming red. In Kakashi's head a few emotions went by. Panic, frustration, relief, realization, fear… Big mistake.

Sasuke, Sakura and Hanabi were just heading out of the fields in order to start continue with their training. Hanabi was dragging Kakashi to the filed because he was booth tide up and immobilized. As they got to a suitable spot "This looks like a good spot" said Kakashi as he tried to stand up "um…Hanabi-san would you be so kind as to let me loose" Hanabi turned away from him "hmp" Kakashi sighed. "Sakura please untie me" Sakura simply nodded and started to loosen the knots. Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and spoke with a commanding tone "Kakashi what are you going to teach me" Kakashi just smiled at him and said "Now Sasuke you know that you're in a team right? And would a "Kakashi-sensei" kill you? " Sasuke only looked away and scoffed "you call them teammates, I just see them as lose weight"

Hanabi's eye twitched _"you arrogant prick, how dare you think so low of me. I could wipe the floor with you if we ever got into a one on one"_ Sakura looked a little depressed _"oh Sasuke-kun, I know you don't mean that. Your just a big softy that has a problem expressing your feelings"_

"Well aren't you the arrogant asshole" Spoke a voice that came from the forest. As they all looked towards where it was coming from. Naruto and Haku came out of the forest, Haku keeping a close eye on the Hyuga girl. "Hey there guys how's it going?" Sakura screamed at Naruto "How dare you insult Sasuke-kun Baka!" she charged at him only to stop as she felt a cold senbon needle on her neck. "And just what do you think you were about to do girly?" asked Haku with a cold bone chilling voice. Kakashi sweat dropped "uh, Haku-san I would appreciate it if you didn't kill my students" Haku glared at Kakashi and shot back "And I would appreciate it if your students didn't attack Naruto-kun" Hanabi looked at Sakura with disappointment and slight anger "Sakura stop acting like an idiot your making the leaf look bad"

As they were discussing who was stupider, Naruto walked up to Sasuke and Kakashi, he crouched down and spoke to Kakashi who was still immobilized with an amusing grin. "hey there scarecrow, need help" Sasuke stepped between them "we don't need help from the likes of you street rat" Naruto looked up at him not losing the same grin "and I suppose you know how to fix your sensei, don't yah kid" Sasuke growled at him. Naruto stood up and walked pass Sasuke, shoving him in the process "all right scarecrow, let see how bad she got you. Naruto placed his hand on the crook of Kakashi's neck "now be calm, this might hurt a bit" he pinched his neck and starting pulling some joints "Hey, ouch, careful, stop it!" Naruto stood up and dusted himself off "well that should do it" Kakashi slowly stood up a little wobbly. "well thank you Naruto-san, but if you would excuse us we were in the middle of training" Naruto turned around and started to walk away "well I just figured you would like to know some info about this Gato and Zabuza thing, But I guess you guys are occupied so ill be going, Haku quit messing around let go"

Kakashi quickly stood up "Wait! what help could you give us" Naruto slowly turned around and smirked "Not me, Us. Right Zabuza"

Zabuza slowly appeared beside Naruto and Haku. "well its nice to see you again Kakashi." Sasuke quickly got his kunai out and charged at Zabuza aimed at ending him. As he brought his position He was quickly knocked back by a strong kick to his stomach. "Aren't you the jumpy one Uchiha, had it accrued to you that if Zabuza was in fact a threat he would of attacked you long ago" Sakura quickly ran towards Sasuke checking if he was alright, only to get shoved aside by him as he growled at Naruto with untimely rage "How dare you attack me, a honorable Uchiha clan member, An-" his rant was interrupted by Naruto "don't you mean the only one?" that did it. With a thunderous war cry Sasuke quickly blasted towards Naruto murder in his eyes as he went through some hand signs, starting his fire jutsu. Naruto disappeared from his sights only to appear behind Sasuke, grabbing him by his shirt and tossing him over his shoulder dropping him on the floor. Before Sasuke could get up Naruto stomped on his chest keeping him in place. "some humility would do you good Uchiha" Sakura quickly made her way over to him again "get off of Sasuke-kun you baka!" she yelled

Naruto only scoffed " it seems that some konoichi in Konoha have gone down in skill level, realy do you spend more time on your hair or training" Hanabi stepped into the argument "please don't think that all konoichi in our village are like that, some of us actually train" she said with a look of disgust aimed at Sakura. "Now, now kids let hear out what they have to say" said Kakashi trying to ease some of the tension that was starting to develop between them. Zabuza stabbed his sword on the ground and spoke up "well Kakashi here's the thing, I was forced to cancel my employment with Gato and help you guys by this kid" he said pointing towards Naruto "as for why you would need my help, well lets just say that I've seen how many people Gato has hired to take you guys out, and I've got to say the number's game will play a big part in this" Kakashi digested the information that Zabuza gave "hmm I see. But what will you get out of helping us" "well the thing is that that was also part of the bet I had with the kid, I tell yah this kid has the devil's luck." "he must also be a real smooth talker, I mean he got Hanabi, the girl who's known as one of the ice princesses of Konoha to melt" "Oh the brats a real lady killer when he wants to be, I mean Haku has had the hots for the kid the first time she saw him. Let me tell yah man this one time when we stopped at a hot spring resort I caught her peaking over the fence of the men's bath, witch ofcorce Naruto was using at the time" as the two veteran ninjas shared stories of their team. They didn't notice two shadows slowly creeping up on them. "well I'm glad you two are getting all buddy buddy" they booth turned around only to be met with the enraged faces of Haku and Hanabi. "Zabuza-sama I would like to have a word with you. In private" spoke Haku with a one chilling tone. "Kakashi-sensei, I would also like to discuss something private" said Hanabi with an equally cold tone.

And Cut, Golden!

wow it took me some time but I finaly finished a chapter.

Well now that im taking a semester off to work I should have some free time to keep going. But don't expect it to be so soon. I do need to work.

Peace!


	4. Enter new player(s)?

The sky was clear and the sun was shining, the lake flowed quiet and tranquil. All around the forest animals were scurrying around happily going at what they usually do, birds were taking care of their babies, squirrels were gathering acorns for the winter. Everything was calm and perfect. Nothing could of possible ruin the day.

Our camera turns to a lone squirrels walking towards an open clearing, the critter slowly stood on its hind legs. He slowly looks around quietly looking over the area, once he was sure that it was clear he took a long deep breath "OHHHHH, I love to sing-a, about the moon-a and the " and just like that a giant fire ball blasted past the trees and burnt him to the afterlife.

"What the hell was that Uchiha? Cant yah aim?" laughed Naruto as he dodged a set of kunais that Sakura tossed at him. "it seems as though your lap dog cant aim either" Sakura and Sasuke got ticked off and started throwing every single weapon they had at their disposal. Kunai knifes, shurikens, spikes and shadow shurikens. All of them missed no matter how accurate they thought they threw them. Naruto jumped around, ran thru trees and jumped from branch to branch. "Come now kids you have to do better that that if you want to hit me" he shouted as the two gave chase.

In another part of the forest Hanabi and Haku were having their own training session. "So you think that just because he gave u a massage, that he likes you more than me huh shrimp?" questioned Haku. "I'm not saying that at all. All he did was loosen up some knots that I had on my shoulders, there was nothing ells to it" shot back Hanabi with a large blush on her face. "well good because he's mine" stated Haku while crossing her arms over her chest. "And what gives you the right to say that huh!" shouted Hanabi instantly "it's not like you two are a couple"

Haku turned her head the other was as to not face her and said " O-Ofcorse we are a couple, m-me and Naruto-kun are very close like that" Hanabi scoffed "yeah right I can tell you lying" "IM NOT LIEING" Haku shouted back "He and I are very close, we've shared lunches, we've gone shopping together and we've slept in the same room!" Hanabi started to grow a large blush herself "the first two don't mean anything, you could do that with any friend a-and ofcorse you s-slept in different beds right?" she said stuttering a little in the end. Haku started to emit steam from her face as she pushed her fingers together. "w-well yeah butt-" Hanabi quickly interrupted in order to seal her victory "S-See? Your just friends nothing more!" "Shut up! Your nothing to him, just some horny little girl he just happened to meet!" "What did you call me!"

Booth girls stared at each other angrily, still with huge blushes on their faces. Haku was the first one to make a move _Ice style: Ice wave jutsu_ a large wave of ice started to make its wave towards Hanabi. She quickly responded with _Rotation_ she quickly began spinning rapidly creating a large dome of chakra.

Just as the two attacks were about to hit a nearby bush started to shake. Suddenly Naruto jumped out laughing at Sasuke and Sakura who were jumping after him, still trying to hit him with any of their weapons. As Naruto started to turn around in order to look for another direction to move the two attacks collided sandwiching him in the middle.

**Tazuna's house Guest bedroom**

We cut scean to Zabuza, Kakashi and now Naruto laying on three different beds, all of them bandaged up in different places. The only difference between them was that on Naruto's bed we find Haku kneeling next to it and Hanabi standing near the door occasionally stealing glances at Naruto. Haku was to first to speak up "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, but don't worry your Haku-chan will stay right next to you until you get all better" she said sweetly ending with a big smile. Hanabi also decided to voice her opinion "W-well since I was also part of the accident I guess I'll help you recover too, but don't think too much of it" Zabuza decided to speak up "Hey haw about us huh? Aren't yah gonna help us too" he was quickly silenced and booth Hanabi and Haku's eyes started to glow menacingly. Kakashi was indifferent to the situation because all he needed was a finger to flip the pages of his Icha ihca book, which was disguised as a ju-jitsu hand book.

Suddenly there was a crash downstairs followed by the sound of two bodies falling. The noise was quickly followed by feet running upstairs. Then there was silence. Hanabi slowly moved away from the door and pulled out a kunai knife as Haku pulled out some senbon needles. After a few seconds the window busted open and a blue blur bounced on the floor and tackled the bed ridden Naruto. As Hanabi and Haku were about to attack whatever it was that jumped Naruto they heard a Small cry "ONI-SAMA!" the two girls quickly grabbed the covers and tossed them aside revealing Their Naruto being hugged to death by a small blue haired girl. Rage and a sprinkle of jealousy grew in the two girls as the shouted "GET OFF OF HIM!"

**Tazuna's house Living room**

After things settled down Team seven along with Naruto, Zabuza and Haku were all downstairs with the bridge builder's family and their unknown intruder. Kakashi tried to defuse the situation. "now would you please tell us your name and what is your relation to Naruto" The little girl just grinned. She had long deep blue hair and emerald green eyes she also had a small mole under her left eye. She was wearing a White shrine maiden like robe that acted as her mini skirt. After he long sleeves there were black leather fingerless gloves, she had a large red belt going over her midsection for no apparent reason. She was also sporting long black stockings and blue ninja sandals. She jumped towards Naruto's location and glomped him "My name in Konata, I'm here looking for oni-sama" "hey little girl I'm pretty sure Naruto-kun doesn't have a little sister" said Haku angrily Konata just looked at her and said "well im not his actual sister idiot, he's just me oni-sama" she hugged his arm tighter. "Naruto oni-sama helped me and my friends out a few months ago, we were about to get kicked out of our orphanage when he came along.

**Flashback**

"Get out of here you little hooligans" shouted an old lady as she kicked out 4 little girls. "What's your problem you old hag" shouted purple hair twin tailed haired little girl, the old woman growled at them "you're my problem! All you do is cause a ruches and make the children misbehave, I should have kicked you little waists of space years ago" This time the blue hair girl spoke up "Are you kidding me? All we were doing is having a little bit of fun, all the kids in that prison you call an orphanage are nothing but emotionless dolls. How the hell do you call this a healthy environment for children?" The old woman started to become enraged "This is MY orphanage and I will run it as I see fit! All im doing is getting rid of that free will you children abuse so much. Parents would love to have children who are clean and obedient! Of course you girls wouldn't know that. No parent has ever wanted you and no one ever will!" she finished in and enraged cruel tone.

Two of the girls started to cry because of her harsh words. Another purple hair girl who's hair was short, unlike the other one, who's hair was long pink and silky. Just as the blue haired one was about to curse the old lady out for making her friends cry a voice rang out.

"Hey you old bat, is that really the way you should be talking to little girls? I mean even when you look as horrible as you do it still doesn't give you the right to bully little girls. Much less if you're an Orphanage caretaker" the old lady shifted her eyes to spot a 12 or 13 year old boy with spiky blond hair and sharp blue eyes. He had three whicker marks on each side of his cheeks. He was wearing jet black pants with black heavy duty steal toe boots, a dark orange short sleeve shirt and two fingerless gloves. The boy walked pass the girls and stared right into the eyes of the old lady. "And from what I just heard you're a real slave driver aren't yah? Well I'm sure the orphanage can find way better people to take care of children than you, what do you say I give you a vacation. A **permanent** vacation"

The boy's tone was way too threatening for the old woman. She quickly called out to the helpers that guarded the orphanage "Chuzo, Shinjo Get out here!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Just then two large men stepped out of the doors of the orphanage. They were both big, well that was an understatement. The two were huge. They towered over the boy with stupid grinds on their faces. "Yah need anythun mum" said one of them "Yeah is this punk given you any problems" the second one said.

The old woman pointed at the boy and the girls behind him "Get those pests off of my property immediately" The two men stood there confused "WELL?!" shouted the old woman again. The boy stepped in "Immediately means right away" the two men nodded at the only lady "Oi mum you should of just said so" "Not the brightest ones are yah guys" said the boy "you don't seem to have a good understanding of more elaborate words" again the men just stood there looking at the boy with confused looks.

The boy sighed and shook his head "I'm calling you stupid"

The two men charged at him.

The boy quickly and swiftly dodged any attempts of the two men catching him. Slapping the back of their heads any time they missed a tackle. After a few attempts the men started to get tired, the boy jumped in front of them with an amused grin on his face "Hey guys how about a magic trick. Here" he said as he tossed an open pack of poker cards where the two men were standing _Card flourish: Typhoon shuffle-ten of clovers _the cards bust out of the box and hovered around the two men, the cards started circling the men as their speed started to pick up small cuts started to appear on the skin of the two men. They soon began to scream in pain as the cuts started to appear faster and they became deeper. "Oh grow a pair you two, this is a medium number, be grateful I'm not giving you the kings or queens" As the typhoon of cards stopped the two men fell face first on the floor.

The boy then turned his attention towards the old lady, who's face had lost all color _"I-Impossible" _she thought. She slowly started to retreat into the building. The boy quickly tossed a glowing card at the old lady. As soon as the doors closed an explosion broke the girls out of their thoughts. The main door of the orphanage was no longer there and the old lady was spotted flying over the gates and landing on top of her two guards. The boy then turned toward the girls who were at aw, they boy had singlehandedly taken out those two idiots without breaking a sweat. "Well I guess you girls have to start your own lives now" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of cash. "Here this should help you get on your feet" he said handing them the money.

Before he could walk away the pink haired girl yelled for him to wait. "Please, allow me to thank you in behave of all of my friends, we really appreciate your help mr.? "The boy smiled back at the group making them blush. "My name is Naruto, now would you ladies be so kind in introducing yourselves?" The girls lined up and bowed, the punk haired on introduced herself first, she spoke with a soft shy voice "M-My name is Miyuki, please to meet you" "My name is Kagami" said the girl with the twin pig tails. Another girl with purple hair peaked out from behind her "My name is Tsukasa" "And My name is Konata, thanks a lot buddy, that old crow would never shut up!" said the blue haired girl with a friendly attitude. Naruto grinned "well it was nice meeting you girls but I have to be going now, got some money to make" as he started to walk away Tsukasa called out to him "W-wait what if they come after us again" Naruto turned around and looked at them "hmm…well I guess I could stay long enough to teach you girls how to defend yourselves, I did pick up a few training scrolls out of some shinobi who couldn't pay" The girls perked up at that "really Naruto-san you would be willing to teach us?" asked Miyuki with a hopeful expression on her face. Naruto chuckled, this girl had a way too innocent face to be in battle.

"sure, but first I need to figure out what each of you would be good at. Whether it be close combat, mid range or long range. So let's go towards the forest, I'm already caped there anyway. Hope you girls like beef stew" "well it sounds better than the slop the orphanage serves" said Kagami.

**End flashback**

"And that's how me and my sisters met Naruto-oniisama, he was so cool during the training too. He showed us a whole bunch of tricks and when those idiots and the old hag came after us, we beat the crap out of them!" shouted an exited Konata. "I'm proud and all about your accomplishments but could you please let go of me Konata-chan, your crushing me" said Naruto. "NEVER!" shouted Konata.

"Now Konata-chan, is there another reason you're looking for me? And where are the other girls" Konata loosened her grip and remembered "Oh yeah! I need your help Oni-sama, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were captured!" she stated with a worried look in her eyes. "Naruto sat up straight and looked Konata in the eyes "do you know who captured them?" Konata nodded her head "I do, it was a bunch of thugs. They were saying something about a cat or something" This got a confused look from everyone. "I'm guessing you're talking about Gato and his thugs" Kakashi spoke up "how do you figure that?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. Naruto turned to him and answered "Well Konata here speaks Spanish" Konata smiled and said "si"

_**CUT**_

_**Well this took a long time, but in between College and work I hardly have any free time to beguine with. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will hopefully be able to put up the next chapter in a month, unless I get too wrapped up in Naruto ultimate ninja storm 3**_

_**P.S if I somehow get enough time I will post up the pictures of what they would look like on my Deviant art account . here is the link **_

_** .com**_

_**See yah real soon Ha-ha!**_


End file.
